Strange Morning
by Blackened Ice
Summary: Shito is acting weird. and this is one strange morning for the others. I KNOW HORRIBLE SUMMARY, BUT BETTER STORY
1. Chapter 1

Strange Morning

Chapter one

Mirichu walked down the corridor of the dormitory heading towards Shito's room. It was already six in the evening and she hadn't seen him all day, which was strange since it was a school day and Shito was always the first one up in the mornings. She was worried, has something happened that he didn't come to school today. And Chika was already pissed since they found a black ring today and he couldn't kill it since he hadn't switched hands with Shito in a while. She now stood in front of his door, hesitating _what if something did happen to him_ she thought to herself but she had to know what was wrong with him, so she took in some air and shakily reached for the door knob and opened it.

Stepping inside she could see a lanky lump under the covers of Shito's bed. She carefully took shaking steps towards the bed and shook the figure lightly

"Shito-kun," she called. He didn't even stir; she tried again but this time raising her voice a bit. The figure moved a bit and groaned. _Well that's unusual_ she thought still shaking him.

"What do you want" he said in a monotone voice

"w-well hello Shito-kun, I just wanted to check up on you, since you didn't show up anywhere today" she said hesitantly.

"s-" he was cut off as the door slammed open and Chika jumped onto the bed

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BAKA, NOW ITS ALL YOUR FALT THAT I MISSED THE PAY. GOPHER FOUND A BLACK RING TODAY, AND ALL THAT MONEY WENT DOWN THE DRAIN BECAUSE **YOU** WERENT THERE" Chika shouted hitting the lump in the covers. Mirichu stood on the sidelines, frightened. A bang sounded and Chika was flung all the way through the door, Shito was sitting up looking angry, wait no **furious. **He twisted off his hand and threw it at Chika's head

"THERE TAKE BOTH OF THE HANDS, I DON'T CARE I HAVE ALREADY DELT WITH… JUST GET OUT **NOW**"

Chika ran off smiling and mumbling about something incoherent, and Mirichu walked to the doorway, still frightened and more worried. The door then slammed in her face and she walked down the corridor once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"And then he just slammed the door" Mirichu finished her story. Every one, except for Shito, was eating in the dining hall

"Well maybe he's just tired, you guys have been working a lot for the past couple of day's right?" Koyomi asked while putting desert on the table Zen's eyes never left the desert. Koyomi hit him on the top of the head "you" she pointed to him "get none of that" she pointed to the red velvet cake sitting in the middle of the table, which Zen's eyes were firmly trained on "until you finish that" she finished, pointing to the unfinished broccoli on his plate. He frowned, he hated broccoli, he hated it with a passion. Mirichu thought for a second about what Koyomi said and took it into consideration, they have been running around after zombies a lot lately, mostly because Chika's been on an ultimate sugar rush.

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy. I bet he can handle whatever is happening" Sotetsu said waving the conversation off while poking at the piece of cake on his plate.

"Yeah" Koyomi added having full confidence in her words. Mirichu perked up and then a dark figure came into the room. It was Shito and he was walking a bit sluggishly. He walked over to the fridge and took out the jug of water then dragged himself to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, pouring the clear liquid into it. Koyomi picked up a plate and walked it over to him putting it right in his face right as he put the cup to his lips.

"Hey Shito-kun, would you like some dinner." She asked sweetly. Shito lowered the glass and put his hand over his mouth. He then shook his head no and quickly left the room, leaving the un-drunken glass of water sitting on the counter. Koyomi stood there for a second, she didn't move, not even twitch. She then turned around slowly and walked back to the table to put the plate down. She then looked at Mirichu who looked even more worried, if that was even possible, and then at Sotetsu who was just as stunned as herself. They then decided that they were going to visit Bekko in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: scheming

Chapter 3: Scheming

"Well, I honestly have to say that I do not know what's wrong. I don't think zombies can get sick, since he's not living. But then again he never lived so I guess that could be the cause of this." Bekko said scratching his chin. "And then again I've known him for a while now and nothing of the sorts has happened… Xu Fu isn't big on failures anyway" he mumbled the last part then looked over to Mirichu "and you said that he was just laying there" she nodded "interesting… well I have no clue." He said and then put his hand out "that will be 23 thousand yen for my opinion" Koyomi hit him on his head and turned to the others

"Ok, new plan. We get Shito to confess" she said with her finger pointed upwards "okay mission 'Fess Up' is now well under way!" she said proudly and enthusiastically. Zen was jumping up and down.

"Let's make him squeal"


	4. Chapter 4: Fess Up and Fail

**Chapter 4: Fess up, and Fail**

"Twenty more feet until target, General'

"Good job Private. Are there any signs of the threat?"

"I don't know, General I'm scared. What if it gets us? I don't want to die!"

_Slap_

"Pull yourself together Private, this is mans country, there is no room for this sissy crap, were at war!"

"Umm guys, were only walking down the hall, and who said that this was war. You two are just over dramatic, were only going to see how he's doing. No need to go overboard" Shuuji said walking past the two. Koyomi and Zen were dressed in camouflage pants and black T shirts, with an open camouflage jacket covering them and black combat boots on their feet. Black paint was under their eyes and their skin was a few shades darker. They had their backs agenst the wall and were sliding slowly down the hall as if no one could see them.

"Yeah… don't you think that you're doing a little too much?" Mirichu asked looking at the two.

"Let them be. I don't think you can turn off stupidity" Sotetsu commented " see" he pointed at Chika who was still clutching the hands in joy, Sotetsu rolled his eyes and continued to drag the delusional Platinum blonde along. They stopped in front of Shito's door.

"Sir, we have reached the destination" Zen said putting a hand to his ear, pushing on the imaginary com link "what do we do next"

"We strike… and Private" she started to say,

"Y-yes, General?" he asked hesitantly. Koyomi lifted her head slowly

"If we die… it's been an honor serving with you" she said with comical tears running down her face.

"GENERAL!" Zen sobbed. He had comical tears flowing from his eyes as well. Sotetsu sweat dropped and turned to Toko.

"And you're related to him"

"Please don't remind me."

The door creaked open and Zen rolled in and landed with his sling shot pointed to Shito's bed. He confirmed a lump in the bed and signaled for Koyomi to come in. she also rolled in and then slithered over to a dark corner and Zen did the same, they tried to avoid the Betty collectables as they made out their dramatic scene. The others just walked in like _normal_ people would and stood in front of the bed Lyca jumped on to the bed and curled up at the foot and nuzzled into Shito's legs. Shito didn't fuss but welcomed the movement. Koyomi and Zen moved from the corners and in front of Shito's bed with their weapons (sling shot, and water gun). Bekko moved closer to the bed and began to shake Shito.

"What" he mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Good evening to you too, Shito kun" Bekko retorted. Shito's snort could be heard from underneath the mound of covers. "Well anyway, we just wanted to see how you were doing. The others told me that you have been sleeping since Tuesday night. Its 9:47pm. On Thursday" Shito didn't respond "is there something the matter that you haven't been up since?" Bekko pushed the situation. Shito still didn't answer. "I guess Yuuta can check you over, if you won't tell us" he said motioning for Yuuta to move closer. Shito bolted up at this. Glaring at Bekko he answered,

"I'm fine, now leave" and with that said submerged back into his cocoon of covers and warmth. Bekko took hold of the covers, tore them off the bed, and threw them aside. Reveling a shaking Shito who seemed to have curled into himself. Lyca jumped back onto the bed after being flung off by the rapid movement and curled into Shito's legs again, as if sensing that the male teen needed the warmth. Shito was still shaking so this time Lyca moved behind him, draped his arms across Shito's torso and snuggled his front into Shito's back, forcing more warmth into the shaking figure. The shaking subsided and Shito started to un-tense in the embrace, Shito tried to sink more into the warmth as he became light headed and soon succumbed into unconsciousness. Shito's figure lay limp in Lyca's arms and every one stared dumbfounded at what just happened, with the exception of Shimotsuki who smiled.


End file.
